1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multiple-contact plug connection for electrically-actuatable triggering media.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A contact plug connection of the above-mentioned type is required when, for example, in an article of ammunition, for the purpose of program-controlled arming and operational procedures, there are to be triggered pyrotechnic power elements or detonators at different points in time from individual triggering circuits which are associated therewith; for instance, as is known from the disclosure of German Laid-Open Patent Appin. No. 33 17 376.
Because of reasons which are based on production techniques and logistics, the triggering media or devices are frequently cast into a fuze or triggering unit, which is connected with the associated triggering circuits through paired conductors or electrical lines. For an orderly operating sequence it is necessary that the paired conductors of the individual triggering devices are only connected with the associated triggering circuits, whose storage capacitors should be discharged, upon actuation of the trigger switch, through the applicable triggering devices, in order to trigger the latter. Consequently, during the installation and the exchange of the fuze or triggering unit there must be ensured that mistakes or mix-ups will not occur in the electrical connections. This can be attained through so-called coded multiple plugs, in which the individual electromagnetic plug contacts are arranged in a certain non-symmetrical array or pattern which, as a result, cannot be confused.
However, that type of rigid positioning for the contact plug connector elements (on the one side plug pins and on the other side plug sockets) is excessively space-consuming for small-sized articles of ammunition; for example, such as submunition. As a result, in actual practice, the flexible paired conductors which are associated with the individual triggering devices are individually equipped with plug contact elements without constructively determining their mutually opposite position.